Marcas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Eijirou salto sorprendido al igual que el resto de los chicos, pues las marcas en la espalda de Katsuki, sin duda eran muy comprometedoras para ser verdad. (FemMidoriya x Katsuki)


_Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Marcas**

En su primer año fuera de la academia, su trabajo era siempre brutal, pues eran los más bajos de la academia por mucho que su Quirk fuera increíble. Un ejemplo era como Katsuki tenía que atrapar a mínimo veinte villanos en un día, mientras que Todoroki tenía misiones más elaboradas por ser el hijo del jefe. Se maldijo el día que pensó que esa organización sería buena idea. Lo peor es que el joven Shouto detestaba esa atención, así que adivinen, los ponían a trabajar juntos.

A la mierda.

No podía esperar por poder tener un nombre más reconocido y no ser el estúpido novato recién ingresado.

Sus ex compañeros de academia solían reunirse algunas veces entre semana para hacer algo, pero cada vez era más complicado por sus trabajos. Pero cada fin de mes tenía algo casi sagrado entre ir a tomar o a practicar algún deporte para quitar estrés.

Él detestaba aquello, pero igual era arrastrado por el bastardo de Eijirou.

Ese día las chicas también se reunieron con ellos y no se fueron por separado como de costumbre, todos comentaron emocionados la idea de un partido con Quirk. Así que si alguno pensaría que los chicos tenían ventaja, desaparecería al ver pasar una bola rápida con la fuerza monstruosa de Izuku destruir sin piedad una pared de aquel centro deportivo.

Todos vieron algo temerosos a la chica de larga cabellera verde, la graduada con mejor nota de su generación y la siguiente cara de la justicia.

Esta sonrió adorablemente.

-Ni pienses que voy a dejar que me ganes Deku-gruño Bakugou antes de recibir una pelota directo en la cara.

Al final el partido quedo muy disparejo, donde los chicos aseguraron jamás cometer la estupidez de jugar contra las chicas con Deku de por medio, era un golpe muy duro para su ego masculino.

En las duchas todos estaban dispuesto a darse un buen baño antes de ir a tomar algo entre todos.

Fue Eijirou quien vio como Katsuki se quitaba la camisa y abrió la boca asustado.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASO?-grito atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Todos los chicos giraron a ver quedando sorprendidos, varias marcas rojas en el cuello y la espalda, marcas de dientes en algunas partes de su torso y rasguños en su espalda.

El chico pestañeo sorprendido sin comprender, luego bajo su rostro como si recordara algo.

Sonrió levemente.

-Un animal-murmuro antes de meterse a la ducha ignorando a los chicos.

-¿Un animal puede hacer eso?-pregunto Iida extrañado.

-Bueno si se veía marcas muy curiosas-comento Eijirou sin poder creer que fuera otra cosa.

Era Katsuki de quien hablaban.

El único cayado fue Todoroki, este salió algo incómodo del baño luego de arreglarse. Yaoyorozu estaba esperando al resto de las chicas, esta sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Supongo que tú también lo viste-comento viéndola seriamente.

Esta suspiro.

-Por supuesto, luego de haberlos visto en un baño, me puedo hacer la idea de que paso con ellos esta vez-indico algo cansada.

De lejos observo como Uraraka venia caminando al lado de Deku bastante preocupada.

-¿Un animal de verdad puede hacer eso?-pregunto Ochako crédula.

La peli verde suspiro algo nerviosa antes de asentir.

-Pero es que eran marcas muy feas-dijo la chica.

Ambas terminaron la conversación cuando los demás chicos llegaron, a parte de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu nadie noto como Deku se disculpó de todos algo cansada una hora después, o como Katsuki simplemente se marchó detrás de ella unos minutos.

Solo esos dos, conociéndolos irían al departamento que compartían sin que nadie se diera cuenta, donde probablemente aumentarían el número de marcas en el cuerpo del otro.

Aunque no sería tan traumático como la vez que entraron al baño de la estación encontrándolos en una situación extremadamente comprometedora.

Esos dos parecían conejos.

 **Fin**

 _Ya me imagino los comentarios como : "Dame mi lemon" pues ño :)_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
